Disney In The House 3
Disney In The House 3 is a 2027 American live-action/animated musical comedy fantasy film that is the sequel to ''Disney In The House 2'', the second installment in the Disney In The House reboot series, and the 21st theatrical Owen Laramore film. Directed by Matt Hoverman in his directorial debut, the film's plot takes place exactly two weeks after the events of the first film, where Vanellope von Schweetz attempts to save Judy Hopps, Hank, Iggy, Beth Pierce, Lawrence Pierce, and Mr. Ziploc from the Solar Kingdom in order to prevent a disastrous cataclysm known as "The Baby Nightmare". Returning cast members from the first three films include Sarah Silverman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Jim Gaffigan, Ed O'Neill, Frank Welker, Dakota Fanning (from archive recordings of her child voice), Owen Laramore, and Michael J. Fox, alongside new additions to the cast including Jillian Bell, Gina Rodriguez, Joaquin Phoenix, Daniel Radcliffe, and Chloe Grace Moretz. Hoverman planned a third Disney In The House reboot film. Following disagreements with Owen Laramore Entertainment, Disney put the film on hold to work on ''Hot Wheels''. As a result, production did not officially begin until Disney' purchase of Owen Laramore Entertainment in January 2026. Released theatrically on September 21, 2017, the film was met with largely successful box-office numbers, earning pver $528 million on a $100 million budget. It also received positive reviews from film critics for its heartwarming message, catchy numbers, plot, visual aspects, production values, and performances (particulary O'Neill, Rodriguez, and Fanning). Three sequels, ''Disney In The House 4'', ''Disney In The House 5'', and ''Disney In The House 6'', were released on April 24, 2030, June 15, 2032, and December 21, 2035. Plot Once again, Vanellope von Schweetz and Judy Hopps are in the same theater room and do another story. In the film, after their jungle adventure, Vanellope is troubled by a nightmare where babies attacked Disneyville and Judy was gone, which Lotso plans. Suddenly, an intergalactic person named General Red Mayhem appears in Disneyville. After a short argument over who the leader is, she grabs Judy, Hank, Iggy, Beth Pierce, Lawrence Pierce, and Mr. Ziploc. Knowing that Queen Cyrus' wedding with Hank could summon the Baby Nightmare, Vanellope grabs a helicopter and flies off in pursuit. In an asteroid field, Vanellope is saved from collision by galaxy defender Leslie Darkmatter. Once in the Solar Kingdom, Queen Cyrus takes Hank and makes him agree to marry her, while the others are possessed by the music, which only Judy resists. Meanwhile, Vanellope beings to mimic Leslie's mannerisms and hopes to impress Judy with her tough attitude. The two evade capture by Cyrus' forces and find Judy. Lawrence, Beth, Iggy, and Mr. Ziploc seem to have a good time until suddenly, the ground cracks, spoiling their fun and causing the spa to crumble. Lawrence saves Beth and Tennifer the rose from falling off the edge, with help from Vanellope. Realizing Judy was right, they join Vanellope, Judy, and Leslie. Because Hank is still in love with Cyrus, Vanellope devises a plan: Judy will switch off the pop music, while Vanellope will destroy the cake to stop the wedding and save the day. Meanwhile, Lotso tells Red Mayhem that he is the reason why Judy hates them for being evil, so she flies to the plugging and stops her by saying the Solar Kingdom never meant to put Disneyville in jeopardy, but came to try and make peace but failed to communicate. Realizing Lotso and Leslie are the bad guys, Judy tries to stop Vanellope, but, manipulated by Leslie, accuses Judy of being brainwashed and destroys the cake. Vanellope realizes her mistake, but is seized by Leslie. Leslie reveals her true identity: a live-action version of Vanellope from the future. After years of being neglected on a rock in the lake, she turned herself into a real-life human and wore armor, becoming Leslie. Disappointed that Vanellope will not give up on her friends, Leslie betrays her and throws her onto the same rock to endure her existence, but Vanellope, determined not to become Leslie, jumps into the lake and breaks Judy's trap, setting her free. Once free, Judy rallies everyone to stop the Baby Nightmare and Leslie. The babies form a giant named Babyzilla and try to squish Vanellope, but Hank and Cyrus intervene, causing all the babies to fade away, and Lotso is sent back to prison. Leslie attempts to escape to the past, but Vanellope and Judy overpower her and destroy her time machine. In turn, Vanellope's self-acceptance causes Leslie and her timeline to be erased from existence. Hank and Cyrus finally wed, and the Solar Kingdom and Vanellope's neighborhood are combined into the peaceful "Solar-hood". The film ends with Vanellope, Judy, and everyone else re-watching the film in the theater room. Cast * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz/Leslie Darkmatter * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps * Jim Gaffigan as Lots'o Huggin' Bear * Ed O'Neill as Hank * Jillian Bell as Queen Cyrus * Gina Rodriguez as Red Mayhem * Joaquin Phoenix as Strawberry * Frank Welker as Iggy * Dakota Fanning as Beth Pierce * Owen Laramore as Lawrence Pierce * Michael J. Fox as Mr. Ziploc * Daniel Radcliffe as Mason the vampire * Chloe Grace Moretz as Tennifer the Rose * K'Sun Ray as Music Box * Eva Green as Cupcake * Genevieve O'Reilly as Wedding guardian woman * Jim Hanks as Woody * Gary Owen as Buzz * Jessica DiCicco as Jessie * Alison Pill as Anna * Jennifer Jason Leigh as Elsa * Dee Bradley Baker as Olaf * Jason Acuna as Nick * Bill Camp as Ralph Production Development In 2025, following disagreements between Disney and Owen Laramore Entertainment, the third film was on temporary hold. However, Lori Forte arranged Disney's acquisition of the studio, and the film was officially put into production. Hoverman made his directorial debut with the film. The producers had gotten Hoverman because he had wanted to direct a film. Production designers Cory Loftis and Christopher Simmons found ways to create the Solar Kingdom and its elements such as music, stars, and crystals. They had built a ship made for Leslie Darkmatter. Casting Sarah Silverman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Jim Gaffigan, Ed ONeill, Frank Welker, Dakota Fanning, Owen Laramore, and Michael J. Fox reprised their roles for the third installment. Jillian Bell and Gina Rodriquez were revealed to be joining the cast in November 2026. Joaquin Phoenix played a new character named Strawberry. Later in 2027, Daniel Radcliffe and Chloe Grace Moretz joined the cast as Mason the vampire and Tennifer the rose. Silverman also played a live-action character named Leslie Darkmatter, who is revealed to be Vanellope's real life human self from the future who wants to make Vanellope become her to endure her existence. Music Mark Mothersbaugh and John Powell composed the music for the film. The song "Solar-hood" by Maroon 5 and The Wanted is played during the credits. Reception Box office The film grossed $241 million in the United States and Canada, and $287 million in other territories, for a worldwide.total of $528 million. Critical response Disney In The House 3 has a 93% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes. The consensus reads, "Disney In The House 3 is a musical second sequel that really works". Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, signed the film a score of 92 out of 100 based on 32 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film a "A+" grade on an A+ to F scale, while those at PostTrak gave it an overall positive score of 89% and a 98% "definite recommend". Peter Bradshaw of The Guardian praised the performance of Gina Rodriguez as Red Mayhem, saying, "Gina Rodriguez's performance is totally enough to satisfy". Roger Ebert and Richard Ropert gave the film "Two Thumbs Up". Owen Gleiberman of Entertainment Weekly said the film was as "good" as previous installments in the series. Kyle Smith of ''National Review ''praised its production values, saying, "A Solar Kingdom in a space they set up during production is quite the place for the film's "promotional" plot".